When the Dead Come to Life
by GothicoGato
Summary: Dean and Sam face their toughest challenge yet when the hand of Exmortis is awakened,sending destruction and chaos over anything it touches.Seeing that the demons are immune to all of their protection,how can they fight against this new evil?ful sum insid
1. In the Begining

Authors Notes: Alright, my other story is on a hiatus at the moment, it's not letting me update that one. .. Anyho, I'm gonna be starting a new one until that one can be updated again. XD So enjoy this one in the mean time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Exmortis. Those are owned by it's respectable owners.

_In a northern suburban town._

There was blood everywhere. Bodies torn to shreds. The houses were in ruins, and there were bodies torn everywhere. Men, woman, and children, it didn't matter. They passed through with out a single thought, but to kill. It was all they had known. Ever since the Exmortis was let loose, those hoards of monsters started murdering everyone, and everything in site. No one was safe, even the army couldn't stop it.

A young woman about the age of seventeen stood on top of the hill side, looking over the bloody mess. Yes, it was perfect. Her arms and clothing were bloody as was her blond short hair. She was human once, but once she gave herself to become the hand of Exmortis, there was no turning back. Kristal watched her masterpiece with a smile, "It's almost done."

The girl was beautiful, light blond short hair, fair skin. Her blue eyes almost glowed. She had a curvy frame, a full chest and lips. Although, her past was shrouded in mystery, she was the true hand. And now was the worlds time to die.

_With the Winchesters _

They were driving quickly, breaking many speed limits. They had just gotten a call about a massacre in a small town. Although, they had no idea what the hell was going on, they needed to go investigate, this was the fifth place so far.

"What is going on Sammy?" Dean wondered, extremely puzzled and perturbed.

Sam looked at Dean annoyed, "Like I would know Dean?"

They had both lost many a nights sleep over this. They had been on each others back ever since they had heard about these strange happenings. It was nothing like the demons from hell, this was much, much worse. The sky had become blood read, and clouds seemed to be moving in all directions, like it was hunting.

Dean and Sam had just missed the recent batch of these deadly clouds. They were following the trail that it started to make, leading them to a blood stained town. Dean stopped the car and they both got out, the ground literally soaked in blood. It was everywhere. There was nothing but crimson around them.

"Jesus," Dean muttered, placing his arm over his mouth and nose to shield the awful stench that surrounded the area, "Jesus Christ, could have done this?"

Sam also covered his mouth, and shook his head, "I don't know."

They started to walk along the blood stained path, looking around for any sign of life. All they found was chaos. Bodies were strung from trees, and ripped to shreds. Some didn't even look like bodies anymore, just a mutilated mess. Arms and lets were spewed all over the ground and on the houses. Heads, and even eyes and noses were torn form their owners' bodies and randomly thrown somewhere. They were almost afraid to look within the houses, not wanting to believe there eyes to the horror outside.

Sam was the first to speak in the silence that had crept up, when he saw the body of a little girl"I-it's like-why?"

Dean walked up to Sam and put an arm around his shoulder, "I don't know. We just gotta find out what's doing this, then put a stop to it."

Just after he said it, there was a noise, like breaking glass. They both looked around. Nothing, the sound again, but once they had looked again, they saw it. A creature so grotesque, even their stomach quenched. It bared its teeth, showing the multiple layers. The being hunched over and it started after them. Dean readied the salt gun and shot at it. This seemed to have no effect on it.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, "RUN SAM!"

They both started to run back to the car, as the creature chased after them. The bloody clouds had started to come back, smelling the fresh blood of the Winchesters. They had almost made it to Dean's car until Sam slipped on the blood. The creature grabbed Sam and started to slash at him.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he watched his brother being attacked. He grabbed the revolver from the car and shot the being. It reacted and jolted back. Dean took this as a great chance to snatch his brother back, who was now coughing up blood do to the injuries.

"I got ya, Sammy," Dean told his brother as he sped off in his car. He drove as fast as the car would allow him, trying to get back to Bobbie and avoid the fast approaching clouds.

Sam started to drift in and out of consciousness, leaving Dean worried, "Hang in there, Sam."

He looked behind them, the clouds had stopped coming. They would be safe for now as they reached Bobbie's house. Dean grabbed his brother and carried him into the house, practically breaking down the door with his shoulder to do so.

"BOBBIE WE NEED HELP!" Dean yelled. Bobbie came running down the stairs and stared at Sam.

"Dammit boy, what the hell happened?" He asked, taking Sam and wrapping up his wounds, starting to stitch them.

Dean shook his head, "I'm not sure, there was blood everywhere, bodies, but then this creature, this thing, came out of nowhere. It attacked, and this cloud cam after us."

Bobbie looked startled, to say the least, "Stay with your brother."

"Bobbie where are you-."

"Stay with Sam god dammit! I'm going to get something to help us."

He nodded in agreement and sat next to Sam on the bed he was on. Sam looked to be fairly stable at the moment, but Dean was still worried, he had lost a lot of blood.

He placed a hand on his brother's, "Oh, Sammy, what are we going to do with you?"

He ended up falling asleep, not quite knowing when.


	2. The attacks grow

A/N: Whoo, Hooo chapter 2!! lol!! Nm else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Exmortis. Those are owned by their respectful owners. Also, I do own Gabriel and Kristal.

Sam awoke and saw Dean sleeping on the floor peacefully. He was still in the clothing from the day before, and Sam chuckled. He tried to get up, but got up to quickly and moaned in pain, grabbing his sides. He heard Dean mutter something in his sleep and laughed again, laying back down on the bed. It hurt for him to move.

Unbeknown to Sam, Dean was having a nightmare. He was dreaming about the day their sister was killed, torn to shreds. He remembered the day vividly, even though it was when they were only sixteen. They had been walking back from school to their shitty hotel room that they were staying at. Her name was Gabriel. She was very beautiful, but she was also dark, not evil, but she was different from her brothers. She had long curly black hair, and bright blue eyes. That day she was wearing a corset and black jeans, but no make up on her pale, porcelain skin. The demons attacked then, like the demons that were here now. The Exmortis, with the first hand. Although, they were not as potent as they were now. She was taken from them, and Dean ran after her as Sam went to get their father. They were too late, Dean found her torn to shreds in front of his eyes. The creature then stared at Dean, lunging for him, making Dean wake up, giving a soft scream.

Sam darted up quickly, hearing Dean scream and he grabbed his side again moaning as the pain shot through his body. Dean scrambled over to his brother, holding his shoulders gently and pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Nuh uh, your not getting up yet, twinkle toes," Dean said to his brother, "you need to rest for a while."

Sam nodded, looking up at Dean, "Why did you scream?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why did you scream?"

He paused for a moment, "About Gabriell," he told him, trying to hold back his tears.

"Oh, Dean," Sam told him, ruffling his hair, "you know it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do."

Dean nodded, although he didn't agree with it. If he had noticed the beings there, their baby sister would still be alive. Dean heard Bobbie calling them to come down, so he obeyed and helped Sam get down the stairs.

They made it to the couch and Bobbie motioned for them to sit down.

"Well, I found out what it was that attacked you both," he began, "but your never gonna believe me."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Try me."

Bobbie began, "These things are not like regular demons or the witnesses. Yes, they are dead, but their like, demons mixed with zombies, and ghosts," he took out a book on the lore and showed them a picture of a demon, "This is the hand of Exmortis, that's what controls them, and their ruthless, as you saw. They kill whoever they please with now mercy. And so far, they've hit a lot of small communities and towns."

Dean sat in silence listening and Sam was the first to speak up, "So, how do we kill them?"

"Well, there is one way," Bobbie said, "but your not going to like it. The only way to kill them is to kill six innocents, the last one being killed with a special gun, similar to the Colt. Then only one can come back from the world of the dead, after finding their way back. They become a soul hunter, and use a dagger, Rubies to be exact, and kill the current hand. There is a draw back though."

"Oh, besides killing innocent lives," Dean said sarcastically.

Bobbie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, besides that. You will loose all humanity and become, not a demon necessarily, but something close. Or you'll be killed, either way it's not win win for anyone except them."

They both nodded there head, "So are you sure there isn't another way, because I really don't think that five people would give up their fucking lives. Even if it was for a good cause." Dean said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

Dean, Sam, and Bobbie looked at the blond woman and Dean spoke again, "Rubie, I see you got your old body back."

"Mmm, The other body felt wrong, I just don't look good with black hair. I see your doing well short bus."

Dean really hated that name, but Sam just laughed. Rubie rolled her eyes and looked at the others.

"Like I was saying, you don't have to worry about sacrificing five people. You only have to kill one. The other five have been taken care of," She explained.

"Already done, by who?" Bobbie wondered.

She sighed, "By Xavier."

The hunters looked confused, "Who's Xavier?"

"He was the first hand. He turned to save her daughter but the leader of the Exmortis at that time, lied to him of course, his daughter still died. He did what he could to get away from being the hand, and wrote many books about it. Good news, his place is only a few states away."

"And what's the bad news," Dean asked.

"The Exmortis is fast on the move. They just killed all of L.A. Turn on the news," she told them.

They did as they were told and turned on the television to a local news channel. The news anchor spoke, "A devastating attack has left L.A. in ruins today. As you can see behind me is the scene painted in blood."

The camera zoomed into the scene of the crime, the whole town was massacred, just like the city they were in before. Only worse.

"Jesus Christ," Dean and Sam said at once.

"Yeah, so you guys better do something quick or else, I think this is the end."

"And what are you going to do?"

Rubie started to walk out, "I'm going to confront this head on." And she walked out the door.


End file.
